


Episode 28: She's Back...

by PitoyaPTx



Series: Clan Meso'a [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clan Ordo, Gen, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx
Summary: "I wouldn't bench that with no matter how much booze you give me." -LyseAren't old friends fun?





	Episode 28: She's Back...

From time to time, Chellin’s eccentricities would peak through his introversion at random intervals. Fent was well aware that the leg-gun would amuse their alor. Teika, however, looked stunned.   
“You...what?”   
“It’s brilliant!” Chellin shot to his feet, “Where’s the-ah there it is! Come here!” He motioned excitedly to Noga’n.   
Unable to hear their conversation, Noga’n nodded and took his crutches from Lyse, hobbling down the length of the range until he reached Fent and Teika.   
“Sir.” he stood up as straight as he could.   
“Look at this!” Chellin walked around Noga’n, surveying the leg from all sides before dropping down onto his knees and investigating the mechanisms he could see through the “gun-barrels” on the drum.   
Noga’n flushed and rocked back on his crutches, looking to his friends for answers.   
“This is ingenious” and “If I lose my leg, I want one of these” were said at regular intervals. Fent made to laugh until he saw Jiik shift out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat.   
“My apologies for shooting the flares-”  
“It’s fine,” Maceon spoke up, moving past Jiik and her uncle. She clasped Fent’s forearm and smiled, “It’s been a while. How’s Beun? She said yes yet?”  
Teika chortled into the back of his hand; Fent slapped his breastplate irritably.   
“Well?” Maceon crossed her arms, amusement turning up the corners of her mouth.   
Fent’s face burned. He sighed and shook his head, “No, not yet.”   
With a jerk of her head, Maceon tossed her long, dark brown hair from left to right and smirked, eyes narrowing as she said, “I told you so.”   
“What are you, ten?” he shot back, forcing himself to laugh through the hurt driving needles into his chest. He quickly turned back to Chellin who was peppering Noga’n with medical questions.   
“And this is the best option?” Chellin asked.   
“It is, sir, I’m allergic to alloys and even a sturdy plastic wouldn’t hold up in combat. Plus,” he steadied himself and lifted his leg so the post just left the ground, “It’s still light enough that I can keep up if I push myself.”   
Chelling nodded, a finger curled around the “chin” of his helmet, “Hmm… I’ll have some of my technicians look over the plans, see if there’s any way we can improve on the design. Make it more comfortable, mass producible, you know.”   
“Oh yeah,” Noga’n brightened up, “If more people like me are out there, this is definitely a good option!”   
“I’m glad you feel that way!” Chellin clapped his back, sending him into Teika’s side.   
After a moment of staring around the room and waving, Chellin grew quiet, meaning that the conversation was over and it was time for him to move on. Garrigon strode past Fent and Maceon to Chellin’s side, Jiik at his heels.   
“I’ll talk to you later,” the Togurta hissed as he passed.   
The brother-in-laws began talking quietly as they left, walking all the way to the far side of the range to tour the rest of the compound.   
“Aren’t you going with them,” said Fent, not bothering to look at her.   
“You know I didn’t mean it like that.”   
“That’s fine,” he said curtly, “Come on gang, let’s go get some food.”   
He marched away towards Lyse, Teika and Noga’n doing their best to catch up to him. Maceon remained where she was, hands on her hips with the same smug grin on her face. She watched the trio reach a gold Twi’lek who glared past them at her. Maceon nodded to her, but the Twi’lek only narrowed her eyes, put an arm around her friend, and walked out with them. She took a deep breath, thankful she couldn’t blush. 

“I’ll talk to her.”  
“Beun-”  
“I’m going to talk to her.”  
“That’s not why I told you,” Fent closed his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her headgear.   
“I don’t care,” Beun snuggled back against him, “She shouldn’t say things like that. It’s not right.”  
Lyse, stroking a sleeping Golding curled up in her lap, let out a derisive puff of air, “She doesn’t seem like the type who cares about that sorta thing.”   
Noga’n nodded, “She looks kinda-”  
“Stuck up?” Lyse offered.   
“Oh my goodness,” Beun shook her head, “She’s not stuck up. She’s just-”  
“Arrogant?”  
“Lyse!”  
“What?” she shrugged, “I call it like I see it.”   
“I mean,” Noga’n gestured upwards with both hands like a scale.   
“Are you two serious? Teika?” she turned to the abnormally quiet Zabrak.  
He was two wraps into his plate of three looking flustered.   
“I uh,” his eyes met Lyse’s then Fent’s, “uh...no comment.” He tucked into his third wrap, no longer making eye contact.   
Lyse turned on him, “Oh ho ho, I haven’t seen that grin since Hutta.”   
He choked, barely composing himself when he replied defensively, “That’s not [cough cough] Lyse, I’m fine.”   
She raised a brow and scooted down the bench so she was closer to him, nearly dumping Goldie onto the floor. He hissed and flipped himself over, knocking Lyse's welding cap onto the floor. She ignored him, leaned sideways on her elbow, and rested her chin on her knuckles.   
“Teika,” she sneered, “I’ve known you for too long to mistake that look.”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Come on,” she reached forwards and scooted his tray away, “She’s a bit arrogant, yeah, but I mean she looks pretty strong if you ask me.”   
He cupped a hand over his eyes and focussed on the last of his wrap. Lyse sat back and chuckled.   
“You know, I don’t think this is all that helpful,” Fent moaned into Beun’s shoulder.   
“Hush, riduur,” she took his hands in hers, “She’s just trying to get under your skin. It’s how she shows her humor, I think.”  
“You think?” asked Noga’n, trying not to grin at Teika’s flustered chomping, “I feel like you’d be the one to know.”   
“Definitely not helping,” Fent groaned again, “Where’s Beon when you need him? He always knows what to say.”   
“Didn’t he like her too?”  
“Lyse, vod, you’ve officially lost speaking privileges.”


End file.
